


Animals

by bagpussjocken



Series: Nickleback songfic series [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagpussjocken/pseuds/bagpussjocken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic based on "Animals" By Nickleback - if you have never heard the song i would recommended it - find it here - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdKY9SxqYIc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * denotes Steve's texts<br/>( ) denotes Danny's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is completely blamed on my niece for giving me the idea of using it for Danny/Steve lol - its never good to give me naughty fic ideas.
> 
> Although this turned out less porny than I intended, sorry.
> 
> So thank you Sophie for the idea lol, hope you like it! and yes now i promise to go write your completely crack Dr Who/The Beatles and Ron Weasley crossover - oh someone help me with the madness.

Steve snuck silently from his own house, sliding ninja like in to the drivers side of the Danny's new Camero, grinning he quickly sent a text and pulled gently away.

*Governor got my license back for me, Cath is asleep. On my way over.*

His phone signalled a reply in under a minute and Steve smiled as he read it.

(My mom is here you idiot – just bring MY car back.) 

Steve frowned and rapidly replied. 

*D need you now, meet me outside . ETA five mins.*

Tossing the phone on the dash he hit send and settled back in his seat, cruising the almost empty streets, he loved hearing the purr of the sleek black Camero's engine, but he missed Danny's ranting beside him, filling the space in the car. 

(Steven I can't! Just leave the car and go...please babe.) 

Quickly scanning the new text Steve smiled evilly, one eye on the road the other stroking the keys smoothly like they were his lovers skin.

*Want your mouth Daniel. NOW. I am sick of hiding...I'm telling Cath tonight ...You can tell your mom what you like about us but you know how I feel. 2 mins and counting. Move that cute tight ass!*

The reply was almost instant. 

(FUCK...I'm waiting, hurry babe please!) 

Steve smiled smugly, slipping his phone in his pocket he lent over and unlocked the passenger door, clicking it open as he screeched past Danny's house, laughing as the blonde launched himself through the open door. 

“Come on baby get in, just get in get ...Check out the trouble we're in” Steve shouted as he saw a police cruiser hastily change direction and begin to follow.

Danny scrambled to close the door , laughing as he looked over at Steve.

“You're fucking insane you know this right?” Danny told him , his jersey accent seeming thicker as he moved closer ,his hand on the crazy SEALS thigh as they drove deeper in to the night. The air behind them flashing red and blue in their wake.

Steve itched to get his fingers on Danny's skin, to hear his lover moaning his name over and over.

“Want you so fucking much D, I couldn't wait until your mom went back to Jersey...I know we said we would, but I can't ...not any more.”

Danny slid his hand along Steve's denim clad thigh, all but pressed to his side as he nodded in agreement.

“I know babe, I am gonna tell her tomorrow...she can hardly hate me for loving you huh? Besides I will just remind her at least one of her son's isn't a wanted felon...that's got to count for something”

Danny's hand was now stroking along the inside of Steve's thigh as he struggled to keep tabs on the cop car following them.

“Shit Danny mmm, okay what do we do about HPD following us?” 

“Lose them” Danny whispered against his neck, his tongue licking up Steve's collarbone, his hand moving higher up his thigh to caress Steve through the soft worn black denim, squeezing gently as Steve accelerated in to the night, whipping them through side streets and back alleys.

He loved the feelings he had when he was with Steve – indestructible,rebellious, without a care in the world.

“It's kinda hard to steer with you breathing in my ear” Steve told him raggedly as Danny slid lower in the seat, tugging his zipper down and freeing his already leaking cock.

“Jesus Danny” he groaned as he felt those soft lips cover the head, his back arched in the seat as he fought to concentrate on the road ahead.

“South” Danny mumbled from his lap.

“I guess nobody ever taught you not to speak with a full mouth” Steve groaned as he whipped the car in that direction almost sending them them in to a ditch, his brain flicked like a switch knowing where Danny wanted him to go...their place...their secret. 

Danny raised his head and smiled as the sirens faded away in the distance.

“I ain't ever gonna quit, there's nothing wrong with it. Just acting like we're animals.” Licking between words the full length of Steve's cock.

"Jackals and hyenas?" Steve moaned, looking down as Danny huffed out a laugh.

“Yeah Animal planet, hurry up and get us there McGarrett.”

By now the brunette had one hand twisted in Danny's soft hair, his hips aching to thrust up and meet that welcoming hot wet mouth.

Driving in to the railway cuttings Steve parked in 'their' place at the back of the tracks, pulling Danny up from his prone position to crash their mouths together, tongues duelling for dominance as they fought shirts and jeans as they slithered in to the back seat, feet pushing on the dash for purchase to wriggle though. 

Danny was now under Steve, his hands gripping his inked biceps as Steve latched on to his neck, sucking and biting along his sweat slicked skin, moving lower to taste Danny's hard budded nipples, smiling as he felt Danny shudder at the touch.

“Always so damn sensitive Danny” he whispered as he lowered his mouth to his again and again, their hands stoking and pumping hot flesh, a writhing mass of urgency and passion in the back seat when all of a sudden Danny stilled beneath him.

“What was that?” He whispered.

Steve looked around in to the blackness, head cocked to listen intently, a frown marring his flushed features.

“The wind I think cause no one else knows where we are.” as the words left his mouth, Danny pushed at his shoulders and straighten up, pointing out the side window of the car, screaming.

“THAT'S CATH OUTSIDE THE CAR!”

They both scrambled through to the front, pulling on boxers as Steve went to start the car and get them out of there as Cath stood staring at them both in a mixture of shock and horror.

“Oh please! The keys! Their not in the ignition.” Steve groaned in frustration, Danny began fumbling on the floor and suddenly handed them over to him.

“Must have wound up on the floor as we were switching our positions” he grinned, then shook his head at the craziness of the moment.

Then Danny's cell phone rang, grabbing it from his jeans pocket he leant back to speak to his mom as Steve smiled at him a little worriedly and stepped cautiously from the car, dressed in boxers and boots.

Not his finest moment he knew,but he wasn't going to hide his relationship from Catherine any more, he had had enough lies in his life.

“What the fuck are you thinking Steve!” Cath screamed at him, her eyes were fierce her nostrils almost flaring in anger, as her fist hit his chest in anger.

“Look I was going to tell you tomorrow...we are not working any more Cath, we both know that and I love Danny. We're over. I'm sorry you found out this way.”

He looked back at Danny in the car, who had one hand with the phone pressed to his ear, the other waving as he spoke rapidly, Steve's face broke in to a smile as Danny locked eyes with his and made a 'kill me now' gesture with a finger to the side of his head.

“So you are suddenly queer?” Cath sneered, crossing her arms and rocking back on her heels.

“No, I am not gay, I am bi-sexual – Don't use that queer term Catherine it's crass and you fucking well know it. How the hell did you know were to look for me anyway?” he asked suddenly realising she had to have either been following him or had some kind of device on the car or him.

“I hardly think that matters when I catch you sucking the munchkin's cock do you?”

Steve took a step closer and growled in to her shocked face, smiling nastily as she took a hesitant step back.

“Keep a civil tongue in your head and I asked you a question.”

“I dumped your phone, saw the texts, it was pretty easy to call in some favours to track where that cell phone was located.”

“You pulled an Op on me? Are you serious? Now do you see why we could never work? You are as insane as my mother.”

“She knew you wasn't going to like what I did...” Catherine started then realised what she had said.

“So you worked together huh? Nice. So... I am leaving now with Danny, when I get back to my house at 8am tomorrow morning I expect it to be vacated by both of you, if not I will be pressing charges and letting HPD know just who my mother is...there is still an open unsolved murder on Doris remember.”

Catherine looked in shock and took a step towards him, catching his wrist and tugging him closer.

“Baby please come on we can work this out, just fire Danny and we can go back to how things were between us.” she whispered seductively, she watched as Steve shook his head sadly and her eyes slitted like a she-cat.

“If you won't think of me think of your career! You will lose everything for him? For a few fucks in the back of his car? Is it really worth it.”Steve felt bile rise in his throat at the venom in her words.

“Yes it really is and I won't lose anything. DADT has been repealed remember, I am free to do what I want with who I want.  
We failed the moment you lied and kept secrets from me. It was at that moment I realised who and what I need in my life, someone who is so fucking loyal he will put his life on the line for me again and again, but who still has the balls to call me on being a prick. That is what I need. Someone to love me for me...for who I am.  
You could never love anyone that much Catherine...and before you start ranting at me about cheating just think of your perfect Billy, and what you did with one of my best friends while I was fighting in Afghanistan.” at that Steve turned and climbed back in to the car, just as Danny was wrapping up his call.

“Okay Mom see you soon...yeah I love you too.” clicking the phone off he laid his head on Steve's shoulder as they watched Cath turn and walk in to the darkness.

“Let's get out of here I don't trust her not to come back with a bazooka or something.” the blonde told him as he ran his hand over Steve's chest.

“Okay”

They tugged their clothes back in place as best they could and Steve started the car and drove in to the night, there was silence in the car for a few long tense minutes.

“Steve? Are you sure this is what you want? That I am what you want? I heard what she said back there...”

“I love you, that is all that matters to me. How did your mom take the news?”

Danny linked their fingers together and smiled “She says she knew, she heard me sneak out of the house, figured who I was with as soon as she heard the police chase start outside the house. She likes you babe.” 

Steve lifted their join hands to his lips and kissed Danny's knuckles softly, driving back towards Danny's house at a much calmer rate.

“So D? Do you think your mom will let me have a sleep over tonight? I am homeless until 8am” he laughed, Danny rolled his eyes.

“Yes Steven. Mom is expecting us back, she's making coffee and pizza...I think she wants a chat about your intentions towards her blue eyed boy” He grinned.

“Hmm well I can't tell her that tonight once she is asleep I intend to nail her son to the bed and not let him cum until he is begging my name” Steve told him huskily, stopping the car in front of Danny's house just as he lifted heated eyes to his.

“Not cool! Now I have to go and face my mother with those thoughts in my head! You are lucky I love you so much you damn fool SEAL.”

The door to Danny's house opened and Clara stood in the doorway smiling, holding the phone to her ear, Steve paused mid step as Danny pulled his cell from his pocket.

Lifting horrified eyes to his he gulped visibly.

“Hello Commander, you are going to do what to my son tonight?” she asked sweetly,one delicate eyebrow raised in question.

As the two men walked past her through the front door mumbling incoherently she swatted them both around the back of the heads.

“Animals” She told them, biting back a laugh as she closed the door softly.

**Author's Note:**

> "Animals" by Nickleback
> 
> I, I'm driving black on black  
> Just got my license back  
> I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
> I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
> Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
> I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
> I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
> Your mom don't know that you were missing  
> She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
> Screamin'
> 
> [CHORUS]  
> No, we're never gonna quit  
> Ain't nothing wrong with it  
> Just acting like we're animals  
> No, no matter where we go  
> 'Cause everybody knows  
> We're just a couple of animals
> 
> So come on baby, get in  
> Get in, just get in  
> Check out the trouble we're in
> 
> You're beside me on the seat  
> Got your hand between my knees  
> And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
> It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
> But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
> By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
> I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
> 'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
> It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
> I'm screamin'
> 
> [CHORUS]
> 
> So come on baby, get in  
> Get in, just get in  
> Check out the trouble we're in
> 
> We were parked out by the tracks  
> We're sitting in the back  
> And we just started getting busy  
> When she whispered "what was that?"  
> The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
> And that was when she started screamin'  
> "That's my dad outside the car!"  
> Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
> Must have wound up on the floor while  
> we were switching our positions  
> I guess they knew that she was missing  
> As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
> Screamin'
> 
> [CHORUS]
> 
> So come on baby, get in  
> We're just a couple of animals  
> Get in, just get in  
> Ain't nothing wrong with it  
> Check out the trouble we're in  
> Get in, just get in


End file.
